Fury
Fury is a fan character created by NatureMorte. She first appeared on the HTF Amino. Biography Fury is a female Tasmanian devil. Her name comes from her strong hatred towards Fliqpy, but also from how savage she can be when she's fighting. She is 48 years old and was involved in the W.A.R as a soldier when she was younger. She was known as private (then corporal) Mike. Her fur is auburn. She always has slight dark rings under her eyes. She has swapped her military uniform with a more casual outfit : a charcoal jacket, a black tank top, vivid burgundy pants and dark sienna rangers. As a former soldier, Fury is a strong woman who does not let people walk all over her. Her self-confidence allowed her to order men much stronger than her. Sensitive, she is easily offended, especially when dealing with subjects that make her uncomfortable. Hard and strict in appearance, she is actually a great friend and mother. She is smart, patient and a good teacher. She is overprotective towards her daughter, whom she has trouble seeing as an adult woman. Occupations and Careers • Private soldier (formerly) • Corporal (formerly) • Self-defense teacher (currently) Relationships • Dorothy : Mother who disowned her • Richard : Father, get killed during Vietnam War • Amity : Daughter • Pop : Love interest • Giggles : Best friend • Petunia : Best friend • Flaky : Friend • Flippy : Friend • Lumpy : Friend • Fliqpy : Worst enemy • Lifty : Enemy • Shifty : Enemy • Disco Bear : Enemy Backstory Since childhood, Fury has been passionate about the army. This love for army comes from her father, Richard, a soldier. When the Vietnam War broke out, Richard was sent to the front. Fury promises to join him when she will turn 18, but her father strictly forbids her, not wanting her daughter to be killed. Despite everything, at 18, Fury decides to get involved and joined her father to protect him. But so that Richard does not recognize her, Fury decided to hide her true identity, posing as a man and calling herself Mike. Engaged in the W.A.R., she met Flippy. He was already a sergeant and Fliqpy was already existing. Just like with anyone else, Fury hid her identity to him. A few months later, while taking a shower, Fliqpy - who had managed to take control of Flippy for an unknown reason - caught her naked and discovered her secret. Fury begged him to keep it secret, but Fliqpy... blackmailed her in a specific way. She had a choice: accept that he would visit her in her tent as soon as he had the opportunity, or have her secret revealed and be fired from the army. Fearing what might happen to her if more people knew she was a woman, Fury reluctantly agreed. For several months, Fliqpy therefore visited her regularly in her tent during the night. In exchange, he kept her secret, knowing that he was taking very important risks. A few weeks before Flippy retired, however, Fliqpy accidentally made Fury pregnant. None of them realized it instantly. When Flippy left the army, Fury stayed there for a few more months. She was a very good soldier and was even ranked as a corporal. But her secret was discovered when her pregnancy became too obvious. She was dismissed from the army without the possibility of re-enlisting one day. It was with all her shattered dreams that Fury returned home. Only, when Fury's mother learned that, in addition to having disobeyed her father, she was pregnant, she denied her. Fury had to find accommodation and a job quickly. A few months later, she gave birth to Amity. At the same time, she learned that her father had been killed in Vietnam. Single mother, Fury worked very hard to be able to feed her daughter, the only family she had left. She chained the odd jobs, sometimes very hard. Several years later, Fury found a fairly well-paid job as a self-defense teacher in Happy Tree Town. She moved there with her daughter, without suspecting that she would find there the one who destroyed her life and her dreams. Trivia • Fury is enemy with another NatureMorte's OC, Harley. Ironically, the two characters have many things in common : • They are both female ; • Their fur are a shade of red ; • They are good at fighting ; • Fliqpy has an important role in their backstory, since he is one's best friend and the other's worst enemy. • Her headcanon voice is Carol's voice from "The Walking Dead". Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:NatureMorte's characters Category:Tasmanian devil Category:Mammals Category:Female Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Red Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes